


国王与乐师

by Wiki



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, king! Arthur & Musician! Eames
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiki/pseuds/Wiki





	1. Chapter 1

Eames在成为国王的御用乐师，入住王宫的时候，绝没有想到有一天自己会再度逃亡。  
毕竟，乐师这个职业可比他之前谋生的行当安全多了。当他还在城镇乡野间当吟游诗人的时候，他只需要摆弄几下手摇风琴，唱个歌，朝那些围观的姑娘小伙们眨眨眼抛出一个纯良无害的微笑，就能收获大把的赏钱。即便比不上从前，但也足够维持生计了。伪装变成了正职，以至于他都开始怀疑自己怎么没有一早选择这个行当。唯一的坏处是，他不得不在变得太出名前转移到下一个地方——没有办法，积习难改。  
他就这样从一个郡流浪到另一个郡，从一个国家来到另一个国家。故乡旧事成了一个尘封的梦，只有当他睡着了才会偶尔造访。他都已经有近六个月没有梦到过去的事了，直到昨天——Eames躲在出城的长队里怏怏不乐地想着，雨水不停地从头上浇下来，让他担心脸上的假胡须会脱落。前后的人都在大声抱怨，混着雨声仿佛是一种粗哑单调的催眠曲，而他自从逃离王宫就没睡过一个好觉，因此他才没有发现那些盘查的骑士已经不动声色地将他包围了起来。两条腿怎么可能跑得过二十匹马？他一头栽进了早就设好的陷阱里，像落入蛛网的飞虫一样被团团捆了起来。两个全副武装的骑士推搡着将他掼到了地上，Eames挣扎着从淤泥里直起身，看着眼前围上来的骑兵们，思忖自己还有多少逃脱的机会。  
“你还真能跑。”为首的小个子骑士跳下马，闪亮的钢靴溅起了一片污水。掀起的头盔面罩里露出了一张白皙的面容，那是一个和她浑身装束格格不入的年轻姑娘。  
“Ariadne！”逃亡的乐师挤出了一个笑容，实际上那比哭还难看，“真高兴我们又见面了，你——”  
“打住，”女骑士冷淡地俯视着跪在泥水中的逃亡者，“我没心情和你叙旧，Eames，收起你的那些花言巧语。你打伤了我四个手下，这账等回了王城我再跟你算。还有，”隔着雨帘，那姑娘朝他做了个嫌弃的鬼脸，“你的伪装实在太丑了。”  
她走上前一把扯下了黏在Eames脸上的假鼻子和假胡须，疼得他大叫了起来，“见鬼，Ariadne，那种特殊胶水是需要融合剂来卸除的！”“我劝你还是不要在意这种细节了，伪装大师，”棕发的女骑士咧嘴一笑，牙齿在一片昏暗中亮得太过耀眼，“你还有别的事要操心呢。顺便说一下，你给Arthur写的那首诗我也听过了，还不错。”  
Eames脸上的神情顿时消失得一干二净。Ariadne看起来对于他的反应十分满意，抬头命令道，“把他带上车！”一直站在Eames身后的那个骑士闻言给他的后脑勺来了一下，他还来不及吭一声就晕了过去。  
在他清醒的最后一刻，脑海里只剩下了这一个念头：这回他彻底完了。

 

1  
在亲眼见到国王Arthur之前，Eames听到过许多关于他的传言，关于他是如何在十五岁时登上王位，然后铲除了企图夺权的叔父；关于他是如何特别——他竟然选了一个姑娘来当他的侍卫长；以及他是一个慷慨的好国王，却一直没有结婚——关于这一点，他在进入王宫后又听到了许多传言，其中包括一个差点被砍了头的伯爵小姐、晒干的火蜥蜴标本和下午茶里的蜂蜜蛋糕。但是，直到他答应去国王的寿宴上表演助兴，都没有猜到他的下半生会就此搭进去了。  
这一切的开始，是因为Yusuf，一个与他相熟的戏班老板。当那个黑皮胖子钻进Eames临时落脚的妓院，告诉他去国王的筵席上演出能拿到多少赏钱时，Eames立刻就答应了。“不过，”Yusuf告诫他，“你得收敛一点，穿庄重一点，别对那些贵族小姐太太们抛媚眼，也别想爬上谁的床，那是王宫，可不是街头！”  
“别担心，你以为我不明白？”Eames坐在他对面嗤笑了一声，双腿搁在桌上，懒洋洋地拨动着怀里的维勒琴。一个衣衫不整的姑娘打着哈欠从里屋歪歪扭扭走了出来，邀请吟游诗人去她床上唱一曲，“蜜糖，我想听你上次给我唱的安眠曲，”她这么说道，自以为楚楚可怜地扇动睫毛。Eames用甜言蜜语和一个印在手背上的吻打发了她。直到她的身影消失在门后，Yusuf才压低了声音继续说道：“还有，别打赏钱之外任何东西的主意，行吗？你从Alfonso男爵夫人那里偷的珠宝让我提心吊胆了三个月！”  
“我用那玩意儿卖的钱请你喝酒时你可是一点意见都没有。”Eames大大地翻了个白眼。他当然知道不能打王室财产的主意——Eames和那些初出茅庐贪心不足的小贼可不一样，他对于风险的规避确实自有一套标准。况且国王给的赏钱足够丰厚，他打算拿到那笔钱就离开这个国家，就像他一直以来的习惯。不过，既然他都要走了，何不顺便捞一笔呢？吟游诗人在Yusuf的唠叨声里漫不经心地调着弦进行内心斗争——没有办法，积习难改。“没有别的事了？”最后他挑了挑眉毛，站起身来，“我得给那小美人唱催眠曲去了。”只留下戏班老板看着他的背影兀自叹气。  
不过到了宴会当天Eames还是老老实实按照Yusuf的叮嘱刮了胡子，换上了自己唯一的一件白衬衣，把旧靴子擦净上蜡，带上他的老伙计进了王宫。演出的全程他也保持了最大限度的收敛，即使在余光里看到了对他含情脉脉暗送秋波的贵族小姐都没有抬一下头。事情正如他想象的那样顺利，仿佛就是一眨眼的功夫，他已经坐在仆人休息的帐篷里喝上国王付钱的葡萄酒了。不等两杯酒下肚，他已经和其他卖艺人打成了一片，甚至在帐篷里设了个赌局。这群赌徒把还没到手的报酬在赌桌上进行了重新分配，Eames得说其中有不少进了他的腰包。Yusuf一开始只在旁边翻着白眼围观，但当酒过三巡也早把谨慎抛诸脑后，挤在人群中一脚踩上凳子冲着Eames大叫大嚷发号施令，“快洗牌，老兄！”他吼道，“我得把刚刚输掉的赢回来！”  
“乐意效劳。”吟游诗人藏下一抹微笑，耸了耸肩。然而他切牌的动作突然顿住了。越过攒动的人头，他看到一个身影站上了一把椅子，举起一把多半是就地捡来的小号用力吹了一声。“怎么回事？”围在桌前赌兴正酣的人们骂骂咧咧地转过身，但当他们看清了来者外套上金线绣成的王室纹章时，都不由自主地安静了下来。国王的侍卫——他们悄声议论道——国王的侍卫来这儿干什么？况且这小个子除了衣着佩剑，实在长得不像一个侍卫。  
那个小个子流畅地跳下椅子，大声问道：“你们中的哪个是Eames？”  
她一发话，嗡嗡的议论声更响了。吟游诗人还来不及回想自己是不是做了惹祸上身的事，一旁醉醺醺的Yusuf已经一把抓着他的手举了起来：“Eames在这儿！这就是Eames！”  
“谢谢，我记下了。”Eames从牙缝里挤出了一句威胁，与此同时那个侍卫说道，“请你过来一趟，Eames，国王要见你。”  
全场霎时间一片静默。Eames只觉得所有人的目光都戳到了他身上，作为一个习惯于避开焦点的人，他只觉得毛骨悚然。Yusuf看上去已经吓清醒了，这会儿正死命地瞪着他，像是问“你他妈又惹上了什么麻烦。”Eames只能用回瞪告诉他“我什么都没做！”他挤出一丝微笑，穿过人群跟上已经有些不耐烦了的等候者。一直到走出帐篷，他仍然能感觉到所有人的目光都扎在他背上。  
不过凭借Eames积累多年的临场应变能力，他很快就回过神来了。国王显然并不是要抓他，不然就不会只派一个人来“请”他。想通了这点，Eames立刻开始计划要怎样打探情况。他清了清嗓子：“这位——女士？小姐？抱歉我不知道该怎么称呼，因为你显然没有穿裙子。”  
他朝那个穿着长裤和靴子，一头棕发整整齐齐扎到脑后的侍卫姑娘露出了一个他最拿手的无辜笑容。自这个吟游诗人记事以来，还没有女性成功抵挡过他湖水一样的灰绿色眼睛和丰满红润的嘴唇。他能看到那姑娘扶着佩剑的胳膊有些松懈的迹象。“Ariadne，”棕发的侍卫姑娘爽朗地笑了笑，“就叫Ariadne。”  
“我的荣幸，Ariadne，”Eames谨慎地维持着他脸上的微笑，“我能知道国王找我有什么事吗？我是说，能被陛下召见真是受宠若惊，但是——”  
“等你见到他就会知道了。”Ariadne打断了他的问题。说话间他们经过中庭，宴会举行到一半，一群杂耍艺人正在上演玩火的节目。然而Ariadne并没有进去，反而带着吟游诗人朝王宫深处走去了。国王竟然在他自己的寿宴上提前离席了，Eames跟着带路人的脚步，在心中思忖着。  
他们在偌大的宫殿中走了许久，Ariadne终于在一个不起眼的房间前停了下来。她推开门，示意Eames进去。吟游诗人踏进那个房间，抬起头，视线正巧对上房间里站着的那个男人回身朝他露出的微笑。  
Eames只觉得仿佛有一辆马车径直从他身上撞了过去，把他碾得身首异处，因而四肢都不听使唤。地面像是突然变成了柔软的棉花，天花板上富丽堂皇的油画开始旋转，时间都停滞了，而他的眼睛里只看得到那个身材修长皮肤白皙的年轻人，他穿着一件象牙色的衬衣，深青色的长裤和马靴，柔软的黑发打着卷，落在酒窝旁——Eames此生从没见过那么可爱的酒窝。刚刚喝下肚的葡萄酒这会儿全部开始发力了，不然他怎么会觉得如此头昏脑涨口干舌燥？  
有人重重地掐了他一把，打断了这凝固的一刻。Eames痛呼一声，终于回过神来，转头只见侍卫姑娘恶狠狠地瞪着他：“快对国王行礼！”  
Eames卡壳的大脑一时半会儿没能理解她的意思，他看了看Ariadne，又把目光转回了那个年轻男人身上。那一定是神对于这个世界的恩赐，他晕晕乎乎地想，几乎要融化在对方的褐色眼睛里。这愚蠢的行为惹恼了旁边的侍卫姑娘，她抬起脚，狠狠踹在了Eames的膝弯上，后者来不及反应一个踉跄，直接在厚实的地毯上摔了个狗吃屎。  
“我说，行礼！”  
那一摔终于让Eames的一部分理性重新运转起来了。当他的逻辑回归，立刻意识到了这是怎么回事，那让他简直想要永远趴在地上干脆成为地毯的一部分——他听说过不少关于国王Arthur的传言，但从来没有人告诉过他国王竟然是这么温和美丽的青年！他为什么没有早点反应过来？那个年轻人身上看似朴素实则昂贵的面料，他头发上那一圈明显被冠冕压过的痕迹，还有女侍卫长，这一切线索都明明白白昭示了对方的身份！  
临场应变能力这个婊子，Eames悲愤地想着，最终还是从地上爬了起来。  
“没有关系，Ariadne。”国王随和地朝他的女侍卫长笑了笑。  
天啊，他的声音也这么好听，仿佛有一千个天使在Eames耳旁唱着颂歌。吟游诗人张开嘴试图说些什么，可他那条素来灵巧的舌头此刻仿佛打了结，一个完整的的词语都吐不出来。Ariadne瞟了他一眼，对国王说：“抱歉，Arthur，我没有留意到他可能喝醉了。”  
Arthur！她竟然直呼国王的名字！惊讶和嫉妒在Eames的脑海里隆隆作响。他拖出了自己僵死的临场应变能力，试图说点什么挽救一下自己一败涂地的第一印象。“非常抱歉，陛下，”Eames按捺住乱跳的心脏，俯身行了一个迟到的礼，“我恐怕确实喝得有点多，希望您能原谅我的失礼。”  
“我原谅你。”国王以一种优雅的姿态朝他微微颔首，“我有些事要问你，吟游诗人。你会哪些乐器？”  
“里拉琴，维勒琴，以及各种……都会一点。”Eames如实回答，思忖着这个问题的用意。国王把Ariadne招去，在她耳边小声说了些什么，后者抬眼看了看Eames，转身走出了房间。  
“那么，Eames，”国王把视线重新转到吟游诗人身上，“我意识到我缺少一个私人乐师，你是否愿意来担任这个职位？”  
Eames脑子里轰的一声，像是有人拉响了无数中奖的彩炮，满天彩纸全落到了他身上，另外还有一万人的仪仗队在他周围奏响了胜利的乐章。在这乱哄哄的庆典中，一个小小的声音从他脚畔钻了出来，提醒他别忘了原定计划，却被他一脚踩灭了。“当然，我非常愿意，”他冒冒失失地打断了国王对于他待遇的描述，就差冲上去拉住对方的手以表衷心了，“能为您效劳是我的荣幸！”  
当国王对他的回答露出微笑时，Eames觉得自己已经脱离地面，飘上了天堂。  
是Ariadne的声音把他拉回了地面。“已经都准备好了，可以出发了。”女侍卫长说，然后变魔术似的拿出Eames的琴和弓塞给了他。  
“刚刚忘了问了，Eames，”国王Arthur朝他眨了眨眼，“你会骑马吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

2

“行行好，Yusuf，”前吟游诗人，现国王御用乐师以他惯用的姿态坐在椅子里，将双腿搁在桌上，“能不要再晃来晃去了吗？你绕得我有点头痛。”

“天啊Eames，”戏班老板停下了脚步，捂住脸哀嚎，“我才是头痛的那个！你都忘了之前我说过什么了吗？”

“我可没碰那些贵族小姐太太，也没有动过王室的财产。”Eames举起双手。

“是的，你没有，可你竟然把主意打到了国王身上！”Yusuf又开始没头苍蝇似的乱转，“你疯了吗！不想要你的脑袋了？”

“我没有打国王的主意！”Eames恼怒地说，“我只是——我只是对他——”

好吧，他说不出那个词。

Eames从不相信一见钟情，那是过去他用来骗人的把戏。可是对于他见到Arthur的那一刻降临到他身上的事，除了“一见钟情”没有别的合理解释。当他一时头昏脑热进宫做了国王的御用乐师，却连续三天没见到国王后，最初的一腔热情终于稍稍冷却下来了。激情得到控制，理性开始占据上风，他恨不得回到那一刻把自己抽死。迷上国王是一回事，当国王的乐师又是另一回事，而当这两件事叠加起来，产生的结果几乎是灾难性的。就算Eames对于自己的魅力有绝对的信心，他也没那个胆子去追求国王，况且国王也不可能看上他这样一个出身卑微的吟游诗人。就算他能爬上国王的床，那又怎样呢？

寿宴那天晚上，日落之后，国王带着他和几个侍卫去了王城后的群山里——享受宁静，那就是他给自己庆祝生日的方式。Eames永远都会记得他沐浴在月光里的样子，淡淡的银色光华仿佛不是垂照到他身上，而是直接从他身体里散发出来一样。他就像是月神本身，明亮而柔和，是夜空中最皎洁的、遥不可及的光。

而Eames该死的沦陷了。

在他面前喋喋不休绕了半晌的戏班老板突然停下来站直了身。“只有这样了，”那个黑皮胖子斩钉截铁地说，“我得带着我的人马上就走，在你把麻烦波及到我之前！”

“见鬼，Yusuf，”Eames惊愕地看着他，“你需要这么反应过度吗？”

“你他妈已经昏了头了！”Yusuf边骂着边把他从座椅上赶起来，“你以为国王是你之前遇到的那种不谙世事容易上手的愚蠢男孩？你难道没有听说过吗——”他压低了嗓音，“国王曾经有个情人，后来不知犯了什么错被他下令绞死了。你觉得如果国王知道了你以前做的那些事，你会有什么下场？”

Eames的神情僵住了。Yusuf看着他叹了口气：“你可以自己去打听打听，我知道你的消息比我还灵通。别怪我，我只是不想——”

他的话被一阵急促的敲门声打断了。“Yusuf！”Eames认出了那个声音，是戏班里的一个演员，“来了一群卫兵，说要找国王的乐师！”

“抱歉，我的朋友，”Yusuf不无同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，“但这次你只能靠你自己了。”

 

Eames夹在一群卫兵中浑浑噩噩地回到了王宫。所幸他之前已经打探过，国王只是一时兴起想听他演奏，而非要他的脑袋，否则以Eames的本事一定在半道上就逃跑了。他本来已经梗着脖子准备好应付一通“你去了哪儿”之类的盘问，然而他设想的这一切都没有发生，国王Arthur就像他第一次见到的那样微笑着，还送给了他一把镶着金线和宝石的里拉琴。

“别人的礼物，”他说，“一直派不上用场，现在转送给你。”

“这实在——”Eames结结巴巴的，他之前从不同的男人女人们那儿收到过无数礼物，唯独这一次心跳得像个初涉爱河的孩子，“这太贵重了，我恐怕——”

“我很高兴这玩意儿终于不用当摆设积灰了，”国王抬起手打断了他的话，“有一位大使和他的夫人会来同我共进下午茶，我们需要一些伴奏助兴。”

 

下午茶……倒不如称之为漫长痛苦的讨价还价。国王Arthur和那位远道而来的大使在一些贸易问题上产生了无法调和的分歧，隔着一个翻译官争论不休。Eames在一边拨着琴弦，偷偷注视着国王。现在他终于有足够的时间和理智来观察对方了。国王尚且年轻，因而他的那些面具即便能蒙蔽其他人，却逃不过Eames的眼睛。他的温柔谦和是极端的自信和高傲与长年累月的宫廷礼仪磨合所生的结果，驻扎于坚定乃至固执。而在那之下，Eames能捕捉到一丝狡黠和锋芒，像是猫科动物藏在柔软脚掌里的利爪。弹着琴的乐师在内心哀鸣一声——那让他更加为他着迷了，简直糟糕透顶。

天色渐暗的时候国王终止了这场毫无结果的谈判。Eames跟在离场的卫兵列队之后准备去厨房顺点什么打打牙祭，却被Ariadne半路拦了下来。“国王让我问你你刚才都在想什么，”女侍卫长皱着眉，“他说你显然观察到了不少东西。”

Eames愣了一下，他没想到不仅是他在偷偷打量Arthur，国王也在暗中观察他——Arthur也在看他！那让Eames简直乐开了花，他费了好大劲才没让自己露出傻笑，引起女侍卫长的怀疑。“这个嘛，”他挠了挠下巴上新长出来的胡渣，“请你转告陛下，我认为他该换个不那么爱夸大其词的翻译官了。”

如果Arthur留下他是因为他能派上用场，那Eames就得朝他展现一下，他的用场可不止于Arthur所想的那些。乐师看着女侍卫长远去的背影露出了一个饶有深意的微笑。

可怜的Yusuf，他还不知道自己的告诫这么快已经被老友抛在脑后了。

 

Eames等了一个晚上，没有就他的表现收到一点回应。他带着失望入睡，却在半夜被叫醒了。“起床，Eames，”Ariadne毫不留情地推搡着半梦半醒的乐师，把最后一点睡意撵出他的身体，“国王要见你。”

“什么？”Eames勉强眯着眼睛，避开对方举到他头顶的油灯，“你一定是在开玩笑，天都没亮呢！”

“我不是开玩笑，”女侍卫长打了个哈欠，看起来也没睡醒，“Arthur睡不着，让你去给他弹几首曲子。快点，拿上你的琴！”

他们抵达国王卧室的时候，Arthur正坐在那张大得离谱的床上，背靠在堆积如山的枕头和软垫里。当他从书页里抬起眼看过来的时候，Eames只觉得一阵猛烈的晕眩，好像有人给他的的脑勺来了一下。别做蠢事，他在脑海里对自己大吼，别做蠢事！

“很抱歉这么晚让你过来，”国王说，转眼看到叉着腰的Ariadne，露出了一个微笑，“也很抱歉这么晚把你弄醒，Ari。”

“这还差不多。”女侍卫长哼了一声，转身出去了，留下Eames愣在原地——这是他第一次和Arthur单独共处，坦白地说，他的心都快要跳出喉咙口了。“你带着琴？太好了，拿把椅子坐过来。”国王揉着太阳穴说道，看到对方没有反应不由地皱眉，“你在等什么？”

“是，陛下。”Eames反应过来，迅速依言照办。Arthur的耐心似乎被今天那顿“下午茶”磨完了，他暗暗揣测，又或许仅仅是由于失眠？

“随便弹点什么吧，节奏慢一点的。”Arthur命令道，把书丢到了一旁，从层层叠叠的毯子和靠枕间翻出了一个装葡萄酒的水晶瓶。Eames略一思索，选了一首，然而没等他弹多久Arthur就摇着头打断了他，“不，不要弥撒曲，”国王烦躁地顺了顺自己带卷的黑发，“来一首我没听过的，别的国家的民间小调，你一定知道很多，吟游诗人，就像你知道很多种语言一样——”他用一种不动声色的探究目光打量着Eames，后者只觉得脊梁上一个激灵，毛发几乎都要竖了起来。“我到过很多地方，陛下。”他说。国王又看了他一秒，似乎接受了这个解释，做了个手势让他开始演奏。

乐师重新拨动琴弦，这次他选了一首悠扬婉转的小调。国王的面容不易察觉地放松下来，他出神地听了一会儿，突然问道：“这是什么曲子？”

“一首南方国家流传的民歌，”Eames一边演奏一边回答，“唱的是睡神把具有魔力的金色沙子吹进孩子的眼睛里，带他们前往梦境的故事。”

“唱出来，”国王笔直地注视着他，“我想听。”

Eames暂停了演奏，清了清嗓子。他伸手想要把衣领拽松一点——Arthur让他呼吸困难，这可不利于唱歌——结果发现由于来得匆忙自己根本就没有扣上领子。这太蠢了，Eames低下头假装调整琴弦，干巴巴地吞咽了一下，试图忽略那突然出现在自己喉咙里的肿块，然后重新抬起头开口唱出了第一个音。

刚开始他的声音有点发抖，不过Eames认为自己没有失音走调就已经很了不起了。好在后来Arthur移开了目光。国王往靠枕里又陷下去了一些，睡袍的领子随之散了开来，露出了颈项和胸膛间柔软光滑的皮肤，烛光在锁骨的凹陷处投下深深的阴影。慢慢地，他的双眸阖上了，可依旧微蹙着眉头，神色里有一丝疲倦的阴影。而Eames愿意将全世界的珍宝取来堆在他的脚下，只要那能让他看起来快乐一些。

乐师收住了歌声。国王的胸膛缓慢而安静地起伏着，没有回应。然而当Eames按住弦停下时他的睫毛颤动了一下，梦呓般的叫出乐师的名字。“您该睡了，陛下。”Eames小声回答。Arthur轻哼了一声，微微侧过头，黑发滑落下来盖住了他的脸颊。乐师又等了好一阵，才终于站起身来，磨磨蹭蹭地来到床前。国王在他的注视下毫无知觉地沉睡着，毯子滑落到了腰间。Eames深呼吸了两次，试探地伸出手，那双本属于一个高明小偷的双手此刻背叛了主人，颤抖不止。国王在睡梦中突然颤动了一下，Eames猛地收回手，转头逃出了卧室。

 


	3. Chapter 3

3.

国王召见Eames的频率变动很大。有时候一连几天Eames连他的头发丝都看不到，在这种时候乐师通常会溜出王宫到市集里闲逛，去赌场玩两把，或者上酒肆喝上几杯。虽然Yusuf走了，但他还是有办法收到各路消息——寻常人大概想象不到妓院会是流言蜚语和讯息情报的中转站。那些泄欲后的客人们多半连神经一起松泄了，该说的不该说的都吐露出来，再由朱唇间口口相传，最后流入Eames这样别有用心的人耳里。曾经他还会顺手牵走一些酒酣脑热毫无防备的肥羊，然而现在却只是躺在别人的床上玩纸牌，吃着送到嘴上的葡萄。他对面的金发姑娘穿着一件宽大的丝绸袍子，领子滑下一半露出了新雪般的肩头，可Eames不为所动，若隐若现的乳沟只能让他想起Arthur胸口平坦光滑的皮肤。

“听说你成了国王面前的红人，蜜糖。”金发姑娘懒懒地说道。

“你从哪里听来的？”乐师面不改色地看着手里的牌。

“所以是真的了？”

“你的关心真是让我受宠若惊，甜心。”

“不用谢，”金发姑娘斜倚在榻上抬了抬胳膊，往他嘴里送了颗葡萄，“我还用纸牌给你占卜过了，你猜我看到了什么？”

“你看到了什么？”Eames配合问。

“爱情。”

乐师差点被葡萄呛住。“你那些纸牌，亲爱的，”他边咳嗽边说，“只是骗人的把戏——”对方不无同情地挪上前给他拍背，就在这时门被撞开了，Eames猛地从床上跳了起来。进来的女侍卫长先是皱着眉打量了一下这间靡乱的卧房，然后才将目光对准Eames。

“我每次都得到这种地方来找你吗？”

“别告诉我是你。”乐师转向依旧施施然躺在床上的金发姑娘，从牙缝里挤出声音。后者只是露出了一个似是而非的笑容，重新拈起一颗葡萄。

 

国王在马厩等他。Eames到的时候只见一队男仆站成一排，各个牵着一匹骏马。“Fisher公爵送了我一批马，”国王侧头对Eames说，“你可以挑一匹你最喜欢的。”

“我——”Eames的舌头像是僵住了，他想要说点讨人欢心的感激之词，可大脑突然一片空白，嘴唇都不听使唤，“这——我是说，我不知道该怎么样表达我对陛下的感谢——”

“别愣着了，”国王友好地推了推他，“快去选一匹。”

Eames吞咽了一下，慢慢地走上前去，站到队列的一端。他回头看了看Arthur，后者只是微微侧着头，朝他露出一个鼓励的微笑。Eames回过头，心砰砰直跳。他一边观察，一边沿着人和马的队列往下走，间或蹲下来查看马匹的膝盖的蹄子，最后折回来，停在了一匹黑马的旁边。“我想选这匹，陛下。”

“不，”国王皱起了眉，那让Eames的心猛地悬了起来，“为什么？你明明更喜欢那匹。”他走到了黑马右侧那匹枣红色的骏马跟前——那是这一批马中最好的，Eames其实一眼就看出来了，他只是没想到会被Arthur看穿。国王抬手抚摸过那匹马红白相间的鬃毛，问道，“为什么你没有选她？”

“我想陛下您可能会希望留着她。”Eames老老实实地回答。国王似乎没有怪罪的意思，他暗自松了口气。

“我说了，让你选你最喜欢的那匹，”Arthur接过男仆奉上的缰绳，递给Eames，“我已经有足够多的好马了，不缺这一匹。”

Eames小心翼翼地接过，还没决定好该道谢还是谢罪，国王就继续说道，“你愿意陪我去猎场骑一会儿马么？”

 

国王坚持让随从都留在原地，Eames得说侍卫长当时的神情简直太精彩了，在一番劝说未果后Ariadne的脸上写满了“得你自己折腾去吧老子不伺候了”。他挺喜欢这个姑娘，虽然Ariadne对他的态度一直都硬邦邦的，可能是仍然记恨Eames初次见国王的“不敬”。

并肩骑行时乐师终于忍不住诉苦，“我觉得您的侍卫长不喜欢我，”Eames试图把话说的委婉一点，“如果是我在无意中得罪了她，希望我能有机会化解我们之间的嫌隙。”

Arthur笑了：“事实恰恰相反，你不用太过担心，她只是害怕影响她的判断力。”

“我不是很明白——”

“相信我，我了解Ari，”两个温和的酒窝在国王脸颊上浮现，而Eames得用尽全身意志力才没有盯着他看，“我们一起长大，她就像我的妹妹。现在，来比试一场怎么样？”

“恕我直言，陛下，”乐师挑起眉毛，“您的胜算可不大。”

“那可不一定。”他的话让Arthur眼里燃起了两簇小小好战的火苗，国王勒住了马，Eames赶紧跟着停下。“看到那个山丘了吗？”国王举起马鞭平平指向前方，“谁先跑到山顶就算谁赢。还有，不准故意输给我。”

“如您所愿。”乐师耸了耸肩。

他们在马上像箭一样窜了出去。Eames已经好些年没有像这样骑过马了——两边的景色拉长融合成了模糊的一片，迅速向后退去，裹挟着迎面而来的风。天地如同一个甬道，而他在其中飞驰而过，仿佛一把劈开世界的尖刀。到后来他已经忘了Arthur，只顾着驱马先前奔去，不是为了比赛，亦不是逃亡，好像只要跑得足够快就能让时间逆流，让风沙磨去身上由岁月和经历造就的粗粝外壳，重现少年时的明亮、恣意和骄傲。

他不出所料率先抵达了山顶。Eames调转马头，看着Arthur冲上来——他们也只相差了一点。国王原本扎在脑后的头发已经全散了开来，平整的衣领也被风吹皱了，看上去有几分凌乱却生机勃勃。“你赢了。”他扬头对Eames说，姿态毫无低伏之意，也没有输者的沮丧和不甘，反倒像是个气定神闲的仲裁。

“因为您把最好的马让给我了。”乐师翻身下马说。

“不完全是，”Arthur也从马背上滑了下来，“你是个非常出色的骑手，让我印象深刻。”

“您的评价真是让我受宠若惊。”Eames回答。方才疾驰引起的肾上腺素还在他的血脉里横冲直撞，让他的耳膜嗡嗡作响，然而那也有很大一部分是因为Arthur朝他露出的笑容。国王松开了缰绳，转过身望向山下。西行的太阳给他镀上了一层金色，而在Eames的眼里，他修长的身形几乎要融化在橙红色的晚霞里。

“我年轻的时候，”Arthur突然开口，“经常到这座山丘上——你笑什么？”

“请原谅，陛下，”Eames赶紧绷住脸，“可您现在依旧很年轻。”

国王转头朝他做了一个恼怒的神情，不过他们都知道他并不是真的生气了。“在我更年轻的时候，我经常来这里，”Arthur在山顶的大树下找了个坐的位置，慢慢说道，“爬上这棵树，因为这个位置刚好能看到王宫的墙外。”他指了指头顶的树冠，“我那时候觉得这里太高了，可现在看起来也不过如此。”

Eames一时语塞。Arthur向他露出了他的过去，他不为人知的一面，还有他那些隐藏的情绪。而Eames不能确定国王这么做的意图，只能把这一刻小心翼翼地收藏进他的脑海里，如同一个孩子在海滩上拾到一星半点的珠贝。又或者这其实是一个隐藏的考验，他应该吸取那个传说里误入精怪宝库的牧人的教训，绝手不碰，表达自己的缄默和忠诚？

然而Arthur似乎根本没有注意到他复杂纠结的思绪。“有时候我会在树上呆到太阳下山，”他自顾自地说了下去，“看到外面的灯火亮起来，节日里有庆典的时候还能看到巨大的篝火。风会传来灰烬的味道，却送不来外面的声响。我曾经猜测过普通人都在干些什么，但从来没机会验证。你能告诉我他们都在干什么吗？”

“我可以带你去看。”他话语里的某些东西让Eames不假思索脱口而出，他还来不及后悔，就看到国王的双眼亮了起来。“很好，”Arthur起身上马，“我们走吧。”Eames惊愕地问，“现在？我以为您会需要准备一下……”

“就现在，”国王居高临下地看着他，露出了一抹志在必得的微笑，“趁别人还没有发现，我们可以在晚饭前回来。”

“如您所愿，”Eames叹了口气，“希望回来后您的侍卫长不会扒了我的皮，陛下。”

“哦，你提醒我了，在外面不用称呼我为陛下，”国王朝他眨了眨眼，“就叫我Arthur。”

 

一直到他们溜出王城Eames都还沉浸在一种不真实的晕眩感中。他获得了直呼国王名字的特权——尽管只有很短的时限。那几个音节在他的心头舌尖上颤颤巍巍来回滚动，沉甸甸的仿佛获得了实形，止不住地要往下坠。他就像是个突然被赐予了大把珍宝的孩子，双手都不敢紧握一分，唯恐宝贝从指缝间流走。

而Arthur——Arthur在某种意义上比他更像个孩子。年轻的国王对外面的一切都好奇。他们一路见到关在笼子里出售的活禽，异国而来的香料和布匹，夸张而廉价的珠宝首饰，巫医在街边兜售自己的神奇药剂，还有自吹自擂的手艺人。但他们无一例外都在收拾离开，因为太阳就快下山了。这让Arthur多少有些失望，尤其是在被一个没眼见力的小贩呵斥“不买就放下”后，Eames几乎都能嗅到他身上的那股不悦。

“或许下次……”他压低了嗓音试图安慰国王，却被一个突发事件打断了——一个孩子冲过来撞到了Arthur的身侧，被国王一把揪住。“把我的东西交出来！”Arthur厉声说道，从那挣扎不休的小贼手里夺回自己随身携带的匕首，“负责这一片的治安官在哪儿？”

“放开我！”年幼的偷窃犯尖叫起来，对着Arthur的手就要咬下去。然而Eames的动作更快，将他一把推了出去。那孩子滚了两圈就地爬起来，投给他们一个怨恨的眼神，一溜烟逃跑了。

“我想我们该回去了——Arthur，”Eames转过头说，见国王神色不豫，小心翼翼地提醒道，“晚餐时间。”

Arthur沉默了半晌，点了点头，脸上犹带着怒容。天逐渐黑了下来，最后一丝昏黄的光线要不了多久就会消失，一轮细微的月钩已经出现在天际。他们骑上马踏上回程，一路无言，直到Eames猛地勒住了缰绳。

Arthur跟着他停了下来，警觉地看向他。Eames做了个噤声的手势，两个人以尽可能安静的动作滑下马来。

他们正经过一条狭窄的巷子，只够一人一马通行。两侧的商户均已闭门，没有一点灯火。星光比之前亮了些，隐隐约约能在巷子尽头看到幢幢鬼影，而Eames不用回头就知道身后也是一样情况，他们被困在了中间。两头马刨了刨蹄子，喷出响鼻，显然也感受到了迫近的危险气息。Eames一边拍着马背鬃毛试图让它们冷静下来，一边回头压低嗓音问道，“你有带什么武器吗？”

国王拍了拍腰间那把险些被偷的匕首。Eames叹了口气，“真遗憾，还是你自己留着吧。”

Arthur挑起了眉，“你低估我。”他挪了两步，站到了后方，面朝空旷的街尾。“你准备好了吗？”

“只要你准备好了。”Eames耸了耸肩，尽管此刻对方看不到。

“很好。”如果他没有听错的话，国王的声音里竟有一丝跃跃欲试。Eames在黑暗里眨了眨眼，思忖着他的脸颊上是不是露出了那两个酒窝。“无论你们是谁，”Arthur抬高了音量，“都出来吧。”

随着摩擦的声响，火把亮了起来，橘黄色的光映照着街角。几个衣衫粗鄙的男人从路口转角处现身，举着机弩对准了他们，其中一人肩上还搭着一捆麻绳——如果他们之前没有停下，现在只怕已经被绊倒了马，落入圈套了。“四个。”Eames从喉咙里挤出只有他们两个能听到的声音，而Arthur用同样的低语回答，“我这儿有三个，都有武器。”

街两边原本寂静的楼房传来了轻微的嘎吱一声。有人从二楼的窗缝里偷窥外面的情形，又关上了，看样子是打定了主意要装聋作哑。

没有人肯来帮忙，他们孤立无援。七对二，有点麻烦，不过他们还有两匹马……就在Eames思考的当口，只听Arthur大声说道：“请表明你们的来意，先生们。如你们所见我们手无寸铁，如果有什么方法能和平解决你我双方之间的问题，我们一定全力配合。”

片刻的静默，然后Eames听到他背后那三个人中的一个发话了：“把你的刀扔掉，乖乖跟我们走一趟，你的仆人可以留下去报信带钱来赎你。”

“那么，”Arthur用一种礼貌而困惑的语调继续说，“我是否可以假定，你就是你们这群……人的首领？”

“当然，”那人不耐烦地威胁，“少说废话，快把你那小刀扔了，不然我他妈就来硬的了！”

不，那个声音的主人才不是这群人的首领。在那群劫匪隔空交换眼神的时候，Eames已经辨别出了其中的主使者，那是在他对面那个鼻梁上有道疤痕的矮个子——在Arthur说完话后，除了那个矮子，对面的每个人都有一瞬间相互看了看，然后把目光投向他，而他捋了捋胡须，想必是授权了街尾那三人其中的一个代他发言。虽然这一切都是发生在电光火石之间，却逃不过Eames的眼睛。可问题是，Arthur是否知道？

“好吧，”国王的声音里有一丝强忍的笑意。Eames敏锐地感觉到他的兴致突然高昂了起来。“请别伤害我们，”Arthur继续用他伪装出来的那种极具迷惑性的无辜语调说道，一边解下了自己的匕首，朝对方挥了挥，“你是要我的刀吗？”

“马上扔掉！”他对面的劫匪色厉内荏地叫喊，还拔出了自己的武器。“好的，好的，”Arthur投降般的举起双手，“我会配合的。”

话音未落，他闪电似的拔出刀，扫过坐骑的后臀。被割伤了的黑马吃一声嘶鸣，两匹受惊脱缰了的马径直冲向街头的劫匪。与此同时Arthur朝街尾三个还没反应过来的劫匪冲了过去，身姿轻盈矫健得如同一只从树枝上起飞的伯劳鸟。“你就不能提示一下吗！”Eames只来得及抱怨了这一句，就跟他一起投入了战斗。国王扭身避开对方砍来的刀刃，他的匕首像是拥有了生命般在主人的手指间跳了一圈，割开了敌人的喉咙。鲜血喷涌而出溅上了国王的外套，他皱起眉，一脚将那个徒劳地捂着脖子的家伙踹倒在地。“一比零！”Arthur高声宣布，将夺下的刀抛给Eames。后者一把接过挡开对手的攻击，一边难以置信地叫道：“你不是认真的吧？”

Arthur大笑起来，转头避开另外一个人的斧头，匕首精准地没入他的腹部。斧头砸到了地上，发出哐当一声，伴随着国王兴奋的声音，“二比零！”天啊，Eames在内心呻吟了一声，扭转刀刃的角度卸去对手的攻势，同时狠狠撞上对方的肩膀，趁着那个家伙重心不稳将他绊倒在地，就在此时，他突然听到Arthur厉声警告，“趴下！”

来不及回头，Eames立时仆倒，顺便一刀解决了手头的敌人。头顶有箭矢破空之声，一支射偏，倏地钉在了街旁的一扇窗上，传出一声尖叫，和他身边的惨叫融为一片。Eames的心揪了起来，慌忙转头，只见Arthur将那个腹部中了一刀逃跑未遂的倒霉鬼提到身前当了挡箭牌。“Eames！”国王叫道，“快！”

趁着敌人给弩安装新箭的时候乐师就地一滚，拾起落在地上的机弩，对准那两人中的一个扣下发射。箭矢直接洞穿了左胸膛，那个匪徒没来得及叫唤一声就倒地毙命了。另一个颤抖得像是犯了癫痫，怎么都装不上新箭，最后扔下机弩转身就跑，却被一具横尸绊了一跤。等他爬起来的时候Eames已经装上了Arthur从尸体上拔下来的箭矢，头上犹带着鲜血，那一箭直中逃跑者后背。惨叫声散去后，小巷重新恢复了寂静。

Eames慢慢地放下了机弩，他的心还在高速跳动着。Arthur掸了掸外套上的血渍，开始挨个翻查地上的匪徒们。“这种毛料和织法，”他皱着眉，用匕首挑开一个人身上被血浸透了的衣物，“我从没见过。”

“这是一种牦牛的毛，”Eames凑过去辨认道，“只在北方一个非常寒冷的郡出产，我在那里待过一段时间。”那可不是什么愉快的回忆，他们在那个能把人屁股都冻掉的地方干了一票，然后差点连小命都丢了。

“作为一个吟游诗人，你的身手相当不错。”Arthur意味深长地说了一句。

“只是些保命的伎俩，”Eames说，“您的格斗技巧才是令人印象深刻。”

这伙劫匪的头领早已同飞奔而去的两匹骏马一般不知去向，显然是意识到自己惹了不该惹的人。只可惜了那两匹马，Eames在心中惋惜一叹，转向Arthur，后者脱下那件弄脏的外套随手扔在地上，把一个粗糙的钱袋丢给Eames。“这可不像您这个身份会做的事情，”吟游诗人惊讶地挑起了眉毛，“我是说，打劫劫匪……”

“别废话了，”Arthur打断了他，他的声音里洋溢着一种Eames从未听闻过的快活，明亮得像燧石敲击出的火星，“快带我去个能喝东西的地方。”

 

Eames很快就记不清这是他喝的第几杯麦芽酒了——天知道他一开始打定了主意不能喝多的，他还得看着Arthur呢，然而黑发青年颧骨上的红晕很快就让他忘了这一切。Arthur眼角笑容的纹路在摇曳的光中若隐若现，双眼却像沸水洗练过的晨星。他觉得自己的心越跳越快，越跳越高，晕眩得仿佛跳了一整宿舞，整间屋里的嘈杂都不及他耳中的轰鸣。年轻的国王在兴高采烈地说着什么，然而他什么都听不见，眼里只看得到那对玫瑰一样色泽的嘴唇。

有个声音在依稀朝他吼：快停下，你离原来的计划偏离太远了！

那又有什么关系？另一个声音回答。

不，第三个声音说，不。

想想那个被绞死的倒霉家伙，想想那些火蜥蜴标本。Eames一个激灵，好像领子里被灌了一大罐冰水。“怎么了？”Arthur注意到他的变化，放下了酒杯。

“我……”Eames重重喘了口气，揉着脸避开国王疑惑的目光，“我得向你道歉，我没想到会发展成这样。”

“荒唐，”Arthur斜睨了他一眼，“你没什么可抱歉的。”

“可是——”

“我知道你是怎么想的。你觉得这是我第一次体验平民的生活，本来应该被好好娱乐一番，就像看骑士们假装打仗那样，然而出了岔子，你就觉得这是你的责任。可是保护我并不是你的职责，我也用不着你来保护我。”Arthur一口气说道，语调平静，眼底的热切冷却下来，凝结成了某种Eames从没见过的阴郁，“就算有谁要为此承担责任，那也是我。君主必须为他王国的一切承担责任。”

不，他确实对此负有责任。还有人比他更了解Arthur有多耀眼吗？他身处于市井就如同尘埃中的珍珠，那些处于暗处的人会像嗅到了腥的野狗一样尾随而至。他本该想到，或许他真是安逸太久了。

“天啊，Eames，”Arthur抓住他的肩膀大力摇了摇，复又露出脸颊上的两个酒窝，“别冲我露出那种表情，你会毁了这个晚上的，哦见鬼——”他突然越过Eames，冲门口挥了挥酒杯，没喝完的麦芽酒险些溅到Eames头上，“过来，Michael，快来和我们一起喝一杯！”

Eames回过头，只见一个穿着近卫队制服的年轻人，一脸惶恐地僵在酒馆门口，他身后还挡着另外一个人。“Henry，真高兴你也来了，”Arthur放下了酒杯拍拍桌面，另一只手还搭在Eames肩上，“过来，坐下吧。”

有一股无形的力量撑起了国王的身躯，Eames能够清晰地感觉到他重新披上了凌然和荣光，即便缺少了王冠，他看上去依旧威严而尊贵。而刚刚和他一起喝酒的那个快活的青年，无论他曾觑见什么，他们之间有过什么，都已经过去了，永远地。

稍微年长一些的侍卫——国王叫他Henry，朝着年轻侍卫说了句什么，后者迅速跑开了，而他镇定地走了过来，和国王坐在同一张酒桌上。“陛下，”他凑近了点，Eames因而看到他额角遍布的汗珠，“请您稍等片刻，我们马上护送您回去。”

年轻的国王皱起了眉头。

“Ariadne队长要我转告您，夜已经深了，您明天早上还有和内阁元老们的会议。”

国王的手离开了Eames的肩膀，站起身来。那个叫Henry的侍卫明显松了口气。乐师跟着站起来，把整个钱袋丢给前来收钱的酒吧老板，跟着他们走了出去。

在回王宫的路上，国王在近侍的簇拥下全程不发一言，而Eames跟在最后，无从得知他的神情。女侍卫长在王宫门口等他们，紧绷着一张脸把Arthur从马上扶下来，不曾看向Eames一眼。一打侍女围了上来，把国王送进卧室。乐师试图跟上去，但被拦在了高门外面。他愣愣地转过身，一时间竟不知该去哪里。

他背后忽的又传来开门声。Ariadne走了出来，上下打量了他一眼，“回自己的房间去吧，谢谢你。”

“什么？”Eames下意识问道。

“谢谢你……”女侍卫长有些不情不愿地叹了口气，“我只是，有很久没看到他这么开心了。”

 

Arthur很开心。这个认知在他的躯体里回荡着，像是一颗石子在空荡荡的山谷滚落。他回到自己的房间倒在床上，却怎么也睡不着。月光透过打开的窗户落在桌上的里拉琴，在琴身镶嵌的宝石上反射出柔辉。Eames侧过身，看着琴弦投下的细而长的阴影，最终爬起来，走向那架琴。


End file.
